Odcinek 8042
6 marca 2019 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Anthony Pascarelli |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Michele Val Jean |producenci= Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti Ann Willmott |odcinki= 8041. « 8042. » 8043. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|320px|Xander i Zoe żegnają SallyZa kulisami FC, Xander i Tiffany gratulują Sally pracy we własnym domu mody. Kiedy Spectra zauważa zmieniony akcent Xandera, informuje on o swoim zakładzie z Zoe. Kiedy ta pojawia się za kulisami, Tiffany wychodzi, życząc Sally powodzenia, podobnie jak Xander i Zoe. Sally otrzymuje telefon i wychodzi, a Xander chce się dowiedzieć dlaczego Zoe tak bardzo zależy na wyjeździe Flo. Kiedy wraca Sally, opowiada parze o tym jak dzięki Wyattowi zgodziła się na współpracę z Billem, który odpowiada za zniszczenie jej kariery. Następnie zaprasza Zoe i Xandera na kolację, na której będą również Hope i Liam, ale Zoe oznajmia, że mają już plany. Sally podtrzymuje zaproszenie i nie może opisać jak bardzo kocha Wyatta. Po wyjściu Sally, Zoe i Xander flirtują ze sobą i całują się. thumb|left|320px|Hope opowiada Liamowi o FloW ogrodowej chacie, Hope opowiada Liamowi o poznaniu biologicznej matki Phoebe. Wydaje jej się, że cokolwiek dotyczy małej jest przypadkiem lub przeznaczeniem. Oboje są zaskoczeni faktem, że matka Phoebe zna Zoe. Hope wnioskuje, że Florence jest modelką i stąd zna Danny'ego oraz córkę Reese'a. Zwraca jednak uwagę, że Zoe była bardzo spięta, lecz Liam zakłada, iż dziewczyna nie była pewna czy może wyjawić tożsamość Flo, której zależało na anonimowości. Spencer stwierdza również, że sam bardzo chciałby ją poznać. Niebawem, Hope oznajmia, że nie chce wychodzić na kolację do Wyatta i Sally. Liam stara się przekonać żonę, że muszą spotykać się z ludźmi i nie może ona pozwolić, aby śmierć Beth ją sparaliżowała. Tymczasem Hope rozmyśla o Florence i o tym jak z pewnością było jej ciężko oddać córkę do adopcji. thumb|320px|Wyatt tłumaczy się przed FloW barze Bikini, Florence przypomina Wyattowi, że przed laty opuścił Las Vegas bez żadnego pożegnania, chociaż spotykali się w liceum. Spencer zapewnia, że nigdy nie chciał jej skrzywdzić i prosi, by pozwoliła mu się wytłumaczyć. Następnie wyjawia, że razem ze swoją matką musiał szybko opuścić Vegas i nie chciał, aby Florence była w to zaangażowana. Para wymienia komplementy, a Wyatt informuje, że odnalazł swojego ojca i z czasem zrozumiał, dlaczego Quinn próbowała go przed nim ochronić. Flo odkrywa również jakie nazwisko obecnie nosi mężczyzna, a sama wyjawia, że nie ma męża i dzieci. Oboje wciąż są zaskoczeni swoim przypadkowym spotkaniem, a Wyatt raz jeszcze przeprasza ją za okoliczności rozstania. Florence wyjawia, że nigdy nie zdążyła wyznać mu miłości, a następnie go całuje. Dodaje, że prawdopodobnie nie zostanie w mieście na dłużej, ale chciałaby umówić się z nim i powspominać dawne czasy. Wyatt wyznaje jednak byłej dziewczynie, że spotyka się już z kimś, ale zaprasza ją na kolację, którą razem wyprawiają wieczorem. Flo jest wyraźnie rozczarowana i odmawia, pytając jedynie czy Sally go uszczęśliwia. Wyatt potwierdza i dodaje, że ma również dwójkę braci. Udaje mu się wreszcie przekonać Flo, by przyjęła zaproszenie na wieczorną kolację. Kobieta wraca do pracy, a Spencer zapisuje jej swój adres. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Zoe Buckingham Kategoria:Florence Fulton Kategoria:Xander Avant Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Sally Spectra Jr. Kategoria:Hope Logan 3 Kategoria:Tiffany 2018